kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
D-Medals
D-Medals (Dメダル, D-Medaru also known Soul Medals) is a animal-based like coins. Like most of the series, they can only sentient medals, but Samuel used the person's body to form a different personality. After Samuel splits the three name medals and turned into girl form (nickname Sakuel) and lost his name, using only medals to combines the strength to defeat them. According to Kousei Kougami, his name medal was actually his real name is Samuel. He also used Copyed D-Medals when he doesn't used the any D-Medals. List of the D-Medals These are the medals when Samuel turned into girl form. Wood Forest *'Taka/Takashi' *'Raion/Raisuke' *'Iruka/Irusha' 'Mount Palace *'Chita/Chinsuke' *'Tako/Takon' *'Kondoru/Konny' 'Rain Jungle *'Kuwagata/Kuwagatsuke' *'Kujaku/Kujakama' *'Sai/Saisuke' 'Fresh Forest *'Kamakiri/Kiria' *'Batta/Battan' *'Tora/Toran' Grassy Ground *'Gorira/Gorigo' *'Unagi/Unagin' *'Zo/Zolo' Dino Land *'Ptera/Dr. Maki' *'Tricera/Torikera' *'Tyranno/Tyra' 'Desert Sand *'Cobra/Coby' *'Kame/Kamatha' *'Wani/Wak' *'Ebi' *'Sasori' *'Kani' Minor *'Saya' *'Konan' *'Diva' *'Lady Bat' *'Tsutaba' (on Movie Climax) *'Hikaru' (on Movie Climax) *'Beta' (on Seven Saga before turns OZ-Token) *'Dark Rouge, Lemonade and Aqua' (on Eight Special 1) *'F. Cure Black and White' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Taka/Takashi' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Raion/Raisuke' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Iruka/Irukashu' (on Eight Special 2) *'Imagin' (on Eight Special 3) *'Shocker' (on Eight Special 4) *'Ruby' (on vs. Star Jewel) *'Lapis' (on vs. Star Jewel) *'Enter' (on vs. Star Jewel) *'Same' *'Kujira' *'Ookamiuo' 'Dark Medals *'Specter' *'Kiriko' *'Agito' 'Other Medals *'Usagi' *'Panda' *'Kangaroo' *'Clear Taka' *'Clear Lion' *'Clear Iruka' *'Palus Abel' (as announce Planetary) *'Felme' (as announce Digald) Medal Combinations Using the Medal Driver to transform into various forms. However, Samuel in grevious pain because he too much to transforms into any D-Medals because the Dark Medals until the Taka founds his Samuel's name was medal then transformed into TaRaiKa Ultimate Form. TaRaKai TaRaKai (タラカイ, TaRaKai) is the primary and current form of Samuel's form. He's first appeared in episode 1 since he gets three D-Medals in King's Throne. With the three medals are used, the Medal Shotter say "TaRaiKa, TakaRaiKakai!". His attacks was Taka Attack, Lio Fangs and Iru Spin Attack. His finishing move was Taka Claw Kick before say See Ya!!. Using the other Medals to transforms into various combo. Samuel best knowns as King of Medals. When this combo was not strong enough, the primary combo need to upgraded by Dr. Maki's Clock Up Beetle Switch or Mayu's Evolution Up Ring to transfer into stronger form. This upgraded combo was similar of downgraded form except for purple-eye and incrasing powers and speed. However, this combo's extra power exhausted or goes on the rampage because of Beast effects. Fortunately, Mayu give Evolution Up Ring to re-evolve into the upgraded form again. Same as the original, lacking with power exhausted and Beast effects. TaRaSa TaRaSa (タラサ, TaRaSa) is the "usually" combination of Taka, Raion and his crush Himesaki in Samuel's Special Time. TaMoriBa TaRaikai Double TaRaKai Double (タラカイ-ダブル, TaRakai-Daburu) is the new combo of TaRaiRuka medals and three Dark Precure 5 medals using the light powers. Evolved TaRaiKai Evolved TaRaiKai '''is the newly evolved version of TaRaiRuka form. After Natsumi tooks Medal Shotter with Taka, Raion and Iruka, his medals was evolves with her Cure Light into new form. When Samuel got back and saw the newly evolved form, he now transformed into full-power golden TaRaiRuka. His attacks was newer version called'' Evolved Taka Attack', Evolved Lio Fangs and Evolved Iru Spin Attack. His finishing attack was combining strength of TaRaiRuka and Cure Light called TaRai Finish before say See Ya Later!!. Unlike the other medals, this only Takashi, Raisuke and Irusha spoke say Takashi: Taka! ''Raisuke: ''Raion! Irusha: Iruka! and also can say Shinka! TakaRaiKakai!!. It reappeared in the final episode to against SpecKoGito. It also reappearance with removed by new sounds and say Shinka! Taka Raion Iruka! Shinka, TakaRaiKaKai! Evolved!!. Superpower-Medal Combination Using the Medal Scanner replace the Medal Driver because he's heavily painful to scan the true Dark D-Medals. TaRaKai Ultimate Form TaRaKai Ultimate Form (Also knowns タラカイ-ガタキリバ-ラトラター-サゴゾウ-シャーウタ-タジャドル-プトティラ, GataKiriBa, RaToraTā, SaGoZou, ShāUTa, TaJaDoru, PuToTira) is the true form of TaRaiKai's various form. After Samuel is heavily pain, he doesn't want to transform anymore because the Dark Medals. Fortunately, the six main D-Medals regains the gold Medal is actually Samuel name medal and transformed into ultimate and his true form. If he placed the Burakawani, Lady Bat, Ruby and Lapis' combo, they joined to make new finishers. During the first accessed the TaRaKai extra final form, Takashi notices Lady Bat, but as well Ruby and Lapis. TaJaDor TaJaDor is the combination of Taka, Kujaku and Condor Medals. Takashi best knowns as Bird of Flames Combo. GataKiriBa GataKiriBa is the combination of Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals. Kuwagatsuke best knowns as Insect of Illusion. LaToraTah LaTorTah is the combination of Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals. Raisuke best knowns as''' Beast of Scorching'. ShÄuKo '''ShÄuKo' is the combination of Iruka, Unagi and Tako Medals. Irusha best knowns as Sea of Liquify. SaiGoZou SaiGoZou is the combination of Sai, Gorilla and Zou Medals. Saisuke best knowns as King of Bongos. PuToTyra PuToTyra is the combination of Ptera, Tricera and Tyranno Medals. Dr. Maki best knowns as Prehistoric of Time. BuraKaWani BuraKaWani is the combination of Cobra, Kame, Wani Medals. This three orange medals were ancient D-Medals along with EboSoriKani before the D-Medals was born. Coby best knowns as Reptile of Desert. EboSoriKani EboSoriKani is the combination of Ebi, Sasori and Kani Medals. Like BuraKaWani combo, the three black medals were ancient D-Medals before the D-Medals was born. Samuel best knowns as Crustacean of Ancient. Infinity Medal Switch The most powerful Infinty Medal Switch was invented by Samuel using the Copyed D-Medals. Used only for Takashi with his Enter, Lapis and Shocker to formed EnLapiShi. Dark Medals Dark Medals was the corrupted medal who possessed by evil spirits. Samuel is corrupted by V Cell known as Virus Cell to create a evil Ranger. However, thanks to them, the V Cell were shattered and turned back into Putosaurus once again. However, this medals are true Dark Medals is dangerous existence of the all universe. DaSkulBid (before becomes Putosaurus) SpecKoGito SpecKoGito (スキコト, SuKoGito) is the true and powerful Dark Medals in the universe. Samuel's mentioned that as imitated original Medal, but strange cause to evil. Destroying all of the intiant Medals and kills his own brother John. Fortunately, he stopped his outage and lock them up by killing his brother. By safety can be no longer to transform into SuKiriGito form. However, the Kanmira Family President Koayu taking the Dark Medals and used it into ultimate Greeed. Unfortunately, the Dark Medals overwhelming Koayu and transfer the Cell Medals to it's former owner Samuel. The Dark Medals reuniting with Samuel, but takes out the forbidden Medals. As the six allies returning to his former state, the Dark Medals were sealed again by Samuel. Other Combinations TaToBa SaJiraMiuo IsaPanGaroo TaRaiKai Special Version TaRaiKai Special Version is the final, successor and evolved form of his normal form. This form was known as TaRaiKai Perfect Form or Completed Form. With Samuel completing five tasks to help makes be nice, Takashi gave to Samuel using a special D-Medals with Karen's good luck charm much as Samuel's dismay and has special driver called Medal Driver SP to scan the special D-Medals. Samuel scan the clear D-Medals and transform into TaRaiKai. Instead, his special D-Medals has a new special effect, replaced by Precure 5 sound effect say TaRaiKai, Speeecial Version!! before old sound say TaRaiKai. The TaRaiKai's old attacks are increased and upgraded into improved attacks and used called Taka Sacred Flames, Raion Flexi Claw, Iru Jump Kick and finisher was Special Rush: Scanning Kick before says Speeecial! Rush Charge! and Scanning, All Combo Charge!! with Tajadol, Gatakiriba, Latoratar, Shauta, Saigozou, Putotyra and Burakawani or Special Rush: EX Bond Kick with Cure Aqua. Unlike all seven Combos, they do not have peforming finishers, but instead used random finishing attacks. This form that will easily repel Inagi Zui as Dark TaRaiKai or Shadow the Knight. TaNetaJigald TaNetaJigald (タネタジガルド, Tanetajigarudo) Category:Super Sentai Arsenals